


And the Space Has Been Broken

by gayliensav



Series: That's Why I'm Calling You: 2D and Ace [1]
Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Established 2Dace, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-06-29 00:30:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15718218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayliensav/pseuds/gayliensav
Summary: “He’s doing a banging job in my absence. Good to have a man on the inside…” The aftermath.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Set in the aftermath I'm suspecting will happen after Murdoc's prison arc/2D's possession arc that I feel like we're going through right now. If I'm wrong, I'm wrong. Set during Phase Five.
> 
> To everyone who screamed on my tweet when I asked Murdoc about Ace and he answered with the response above. Ya'll are the real 2Dace fans.
> 
> Follow me for more headass 2Dace @gayliensav on Twitter.

“Well,” Murdoc clapped his hands, looking at the rubble that used to be the Spirit House lying on the ground, smoke and dust filling all of their lungs, “Now that that’s over.”

2D coughed, dusting himself off, “We need to find another place to live again,” he huffed.

“You’re bleeding, y’okay?” Ace asked, walking over to him.

“Got hit in th’ head, ain’t the first time,” 2D said, brushing off his worries, “Pretty sure a piece of the ceiling hit me,” he said, rubbing his head.

“‘Dee, quit, you’re smearing blood all over your hair,” Russel said, walking over with Noodle as she took out a first aid kit.

“Everyone okay?” Ace asked, “Besides the head injury on ‘Dee’s part?”

“No, I think we’re all good,” Russel looked over to Murdoc, “You good, man?”

Murdoc just nodded silently and looked at 2D, “You doin’ okay?” he demanded, “Ain’t gonna die are ya?”

2D just shook his head and looked at him, squinting slightly, “How’d ya get out?”

“Noodle helped!” Murdoc said, throwing his arm around the guitarist, “I always knew having a protege would come in handy eventually.”

Noodle mumbled something that sounded like  _ “I’m not your protege” _ with a lot more cursing involved under her breath and moved away from him, going to clean the cut on 2D’s head, making him lean down to her height.

“Careful,” Ace mumbled. 

Noodle rolled her eyes and continued to clean the cut.

“Where we gonna live now?” 2D asked, as if he wasn’t having a cut that could possibly need stitches cleaned on his head right now.

“Motel until we find something else,” Murdoc announced, “Our money wasn’t in there, was it?”

“It’s in a bank account, man, where it should be, not kept in your sock drawer,” Russel snorted. 

“Hey, it was a good system that kept us in business for many years,” Murdoc pointed a bony green finger at him, “But fine, we’ll go to the bank, get some cash, and get a couple of motel rooms for the night,” he pointed at Ace then, “You, with me,” he gestured.

“I’m gonna go talk to him, alrigh’?” Ace asked, looking back at 2D, “Let Noodle fix up your head,” he said, kissing him on the cheek.

2D watched after Ace as he and Murdoc talked, moving far away enough from their destructed house that he couldn’t hear. He huffed when Noodle made him move his head so she could see better, looking away from them.

“What you reckon they’re talkin’ about?” 2D asked.

Noodle and Russel exchanged looks. 

“Don’t worry about it, ‘Dee, just let us make sure your head is doin’ okay,” Russel told him, “I’ve been possessed before, dude, it ain’t fun.”

2D just rolled his now-dark black eyes, letting Noodle go back to work.

* * *

It wasn’t hard to find a nearby motel. They were all exhausted at this point and needed a break; curing possession from someone who is basically the devil is hard work.

“Two rooms,” the shady looking man announced, “All we got vacant.”

“We’ll share a bed,” 2D shrugged, looking at Ace, “Do it all the time anyways.”

Ace nodded in agreement, giving him a smile and putting his arm around him. He glanced over at Murdoc and the smile faltered slightly when he saw him looking at them.

“That’ll work!” Noodle told the man at the desk, speaking for all of them before looking back at the group, “Russ, you can stay with ‘Dee and Ace, I’ll stay with Murdoc,” she said, looking back and forth between Murdoc and 2D, but 2D didn’t seem to be paying attention.

It made her happy, honestly, to see 2D back to normal...even if he zoned out a lot.

Noodle paid the man in cash before turning back to her bandmates, “Okay, I think we all need to turn in for the night and get some rest. We’ll figure out what we’re going to do tomorrow.”

“Get a better hotel,” Murdoc said loudly.

Noodle had to roll her eyes.

* * *

2D rolled over in the scratchy sheets the next morning. He looked over to Russel’s bed and saw that he was gone and heard two voices talking in hushed whispers.

“How do you know anything with ‘im was even real, huh? You know he has kids, mate, he moves on fast.”

“Fuck off, Mudz, you don’t know nothin’ about ‘im.”

“I know everything about ‘im! I’ve known ‘im longer than you. I  _ made him _ .”

“Christ.”

“M’not wrong.”

Silence.

“What do you think he’s gonna say when he finds out you were whisperin’ everything in my ear the whole time?”

“What?” 2D demanded, sitting up in bed.

“Well, guess we get to find out!” Murdoc clapped his hands.

Ace shoved him lightly, “Fuck off, man. ‘Dee, don’t listen to him.”

2D looked at Murdoc, dark eyes narrowed, “The hell do y’mean?”

“‘Dee-” Ace started.

2D put his hand up and looked at Murdoc, “What do you  _ mean _ ?”

“Y’don’t really think Ace just up and joined the band for his bass skills, did you?” Murdoc demanded, crossing his arms, “He just up and shows up, what’d ya think, faceache?”

“I thought…” 2D trailed off, “I thought you called him from jail.”

“I did,” Murdoc said bluntly, “And what do ya think I did? Told him to take my place? Nah, mate, we had  _ plans _ . He was getting me all the information he could on everyone and everything that was goin’ on...even you,” he looked him up and down, “Little more information than I’d like about  _ you _ specifically though.”

2D got up quickly, grabbing his shirt and starting to put it on, fumbling with the buttons and cursing under his breath.

“‘Dee, c’mere, let me help,” Ace sighed, going to walk over.

“DON’T!” 2D snapped, pointing at him, “ _ Don’t _ touch me!” he took a shaky breath, “Get  _ out _ .”

“Stu…” Ace trailed off, “It ain’t like that no more-”

“Did y’come here with the intention of spyin’ _ for him _ ?” 2D demanded, pointing a shaky finger at Murdoc.

Ace sighed, putting his hands up in surrender, “Yeah, but it ain’t like that no more, you gotta listen-”

“I don’t have to do  _ anything _ except tell you to get out of my room!” 2D yelled, “Was any of it even real? D-Did ya report back to him everytime anything happened? Did ya brag the first time we had sex-”

“I wouldn’t call it bragging, I could barely get anything out of ‘im,” Murdoc mumbled.

2D lunged for Murdoc and Ace grabbed him around his waist quickly.

“‘Dee, stop!” Ace yelled.

“LET ME GO!” 2D yelled at him, trying to get to Murdoc.

“What the hell is going on?!” Noodle demanded, suddenly appearing in the doorway with Russel. They both had their arms full of fast food breakfast and coffees.

“Oh, food, good,” Murdoc said, not even phased by the fact that 2D was currently trying to claw off his face.

Russel held the bags out of his reach, “What’d you do, man?”

“He overheard me and Ace talkin’ about ‘im reporting to me,” Murdoc shrugged, “Guess he ain’t a fan of the idea.”

2D finally managed to get out of Ace’s grip and shoved him away slightly, but didn’t actually push him hard. He looked at Noodle and Russel’s unphased faces and groaned, “You knew?”

“We...suspected,” Noodle sighed, “But, look, Toochi-”

2D grabbed his coat and walked out, slamming the door behind him.

“Well, let’s eat,” Murdoc clapped his hands. 


	2. Our Love

2D stopped walking as soon as the door slammed. He wasn’t exactly sure what he was going to do now. It wasn’t like he could go to his room...given that it was destroyed along with the rest of their home.

He scrubbed his hands against his eyes, ignoring the twinge of pain he felt in his head along with the morning pains of hunger. 

The singer looked around the motel complex and realized he wasn’t going to find anything to do. 

He shoved his hands into his pockets and stalked over to a patch of grass beside the road and flopped down there. He ignored the feel of the dewey grass that almost immediately seeped into his pajama pants and stared up at the blue sky.

_ Did it even mean anything? _ 2D thought to himself,  _ Was it all for him? _

The anxious part of his brain was telling him that Ace needed them to open up to him...and that 2D was pretty reluctant to get close to him at first, given his mental state after Murdoc left for prison. 

_ “‘Dee, this is Ace. We met him once on that set Murdoc took us to, remember?” Russ asked, staring at the singer who was sitting at the kitchen table, his head lying down. _

_ “Hey,” 2D mumbled, not looking at the person Russel was trying to introduce him to. He picked at the piece of toast that had nothing on it, not saying anything else. _

_ “Kinda hard to get a head of hair like that,” a voice laughed. _

_ “He’s gonna be our new bass player ‘til…” Russ trailed off and cleared his throat, “He’s gonna be our new bass player. Murdoc called ‘im, send ‘im over.” _

_ “Great,” 2D snorted, grabbing the bottle he’d been drinking from off the table and got up, “Goin’ back to bed.” _

_ “‘Dee, c’mon,” Russ sighed, “Let’s get down to the studio. Ace is more than willing to play for the new album.” _

_ “M’good,” 2D said, stalking out of the kitchen, not even glancing at their new bass player. _

What if he’d gotten close to him to make him open up on information for Murdoc? What if it was  _ all _ a lie? There was a huge difference between being an “old friend” and being called in specifically to be whispering in someone’s ear.

_ 2D cleared his throat when they’d finally managed to get everyone into the studio three days later. He felt hung over, exhausted, and knew he definitely needed some pills. _

_ He hadn’t been sleeping well. _

_ “A’right,” 2D said, squinting down at the paper, “Gonna be workin’ on the first ‘couple singles for the Now Now,” he mumbled, tapping his foot, “I wanna work on Humility, ‘cause it’s more work first, then we can work on Lake Zurich if we got time.” _

_ “We want to do a release for the end of May,” Noodle added, “We have a while to work on it, but we just want to make sure that we all work well together!” she looked at Ace, “No offense, you’re great, we just want to make sure we can play well together.” _

_ “Sounds great,” Ace grinned at her. _

_ Noodle smiled back before turning back to 2D, “Play nice,” she mumbled to him, picking up her guitar. _

_ 2D rolled his eyes and grabbed the mic, “Okay, Humility.” _

_ Ace was a good bass player, in the end; probably as good as Murdoc...and with his energy, he might even be better. _

_ “That was amazing,” Ace told him, trying to seem friendly, “You write that?” _

_ “Mhm,” 2D said simply, messing around with one of the keyboards they kept in the studio, “Noodle and Russ helped out a lot, Damon too,” he added, smiling slightly, “First album on my own. Murdoc usually helps out with my writing,” he said, shaking his foot and sighing, “An’ my  _ **_shoes_ ** _.” _

_ Ace looked down and saw the laces of his shoes were tucked into the side, “Why don’t ya ask Noodle or Russel?” _

_ 2D just hummed, “Or get new shoes, maybe,” he shrugged, continuing to mess with the notes on the keys. He glanced up, looking at where Noodle and Russ were taking their break, before looking back to their new bass player. _

_ “Here, let me, I won’t tell anyone,” Ace said, patting the empty spot beside him on the bench, “Just until you get your new shoes.” _

_ 2D eyes him suspiciously before putting his feet up on the bench and yanking the laces that he’d shoved inside his shoes this morning out, “Ain’t dumb, just can’t…” he trailed off, wiggling his hands at Ace. _

_ “Hey, I ain’t sayin’ you’re dumb,” Ace said, easily tying the shoes, “There, I double-knotted them so they’ll stay that way for a while.” _

_ 2D looked up at him, looking slightly confused. He didn’t seem annoyed like Murdoc always did when he had to do that. _

_ “...thanks, Ace.” _

Stupid, stupid, stupid.

2D cursed himself. He should have seen the signs; Noodle and Russ could, why couldn’t he?

_ Stupid _ .

2D sniffled, rubbing his eyes again. He hadn’t felt something like this since...well, since his last girlfriend, Paula. He was so in love with her...she was his first love. 

Murdoc had to go and ruin that too.

2D glanced back at the door to their motel room and went back to watching the occasional car pass by.

But it couldn’t have all been fake...the warm moments, the moments where 2D felt  _ true love _ towards Ace...and felt true love in return from the other man.

It wasn’t all fake.

Right?

_ “I always really lied this song, y’know,” Ace said, lying in bed with 2D, “My gang always said it was too soft, but I loved it,” he smirked at him, “And if Boss liked it, we all liked it.” _

_ 2D rolled his eyes, “Y’were actors, Ace.” _

_ “Hey, we were pretty young when we started,” Ace pointed out, “But we weren’t that cute age that everyone was after for child stars...that’s why we got the part of the villains. Pretty sure they were jus’ bein’ charitable...none of us could really get any jobs.” _

_ 2D turned on his side so he was facing him, listening to him. _

_ “Never really went to school,” Ace said, messing with 2D’s bright blue hair, “So after I met these guys on set...kinda gave ‘em a home.” _

_ “Like a family?” 2D asked. _

_ “Yeah, guess so,” Ace shrugged, “I mean...I’m gettin’ paid ta be here an’ I’m sendin’ the money back to ‘em. It’s still pretty hard for us to pick up jobs anywhere...I gotta take care of ‘em, y’know?” _

_ 2D gave him a crooked smiled, “You’re a real nice guy, Ace.” _

_ Ace snorted and rolled his eyes, “Yeah, sure, whatever.” _

A nice guy.

Ace was a nice guy.

“‘Dee?” someone asked suddenly.

2D turned around and Ace was standing there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 3 coming soon


	3. Chapter 3

2D stared up at him for a moment, unsure of what to say. He had a ton of questions he wanted to ask the bassist...but none of them seemed to come out. In the end, he just turned back around, pulling his knees up to his chest and resting his chin on them, watching the cars go by.

Ace sat down beside him, silent as well, before the wetness of the grass hit him and he scoffed, “You’re gonna get all wet, ‘Dee.”

“So are you,” 2D said simply, not looking away from the road, “Why’d you come out here, Ace?” he sighed.

“Because Murdoc wanted to come out,” Ace gave him a half-shrug, “I figured if he came to check on you, you’d murder him,” he glanced over at him, bumping his shoulder, “And because I kind of care about you at lot.”

2D moved away slightly, “Do you?” he asked bluntly.

Ace stared at him for a moment before taking off his sunglasses, resting them on top of  his head, “‘Course I do, ‘Dee.”

2D rubbed his eyes, “Y’know, all this jus’...makes my head hurt. M’so confused a-and now he’s back and I can’t…” he trailed off, taking a shaky breath, “I keep askin’ myself...if any of it was even real or if the entire thing was jus’ ta get information for ‘im.”

“‘Dee, no…” Ace shook his head quickly, “I came in to keep Murdoc up to date, yeah, but...after a while I just got so close to you guys, especially you.”

“But did ya do that ‘cause ya wanted to or ‘cause Murdoc told ya to?” 2D demanded.

“Murdoc told me not to get involved with you,” Ace deadpanned, “And I didn’t care what he had to say about that. I liked all of you, not just because I was giving Murdoc information. And...honestly, in his own weird way, I think he wanted to make sure things were okay with you guys.”

2D just scoffed. 

“He’s tryin’, ‘Dee.”

2D looked up at him.

“Ain’t excusin’ anything he ever did to you,” Ace assured him, “That’s  _ fucked _ , ‘Dee. Everything he did. But at the end of the day, if ya want the band to continue on, you’re stuck with each other.”

2D took a shaky breath, “What, you ain’t gonna stay now?”

“Well, if ya want me around, I will,” Ace said bluntly, “But ya kinda seem a little mad at me, Stu.”

2D messed with his hands, “Jus’ ‘cause I’m mad doesn’t mean I don’t want ya around,” he mumbled, “I kinda love ya,” he sighed, rubbing his arm awkwardly. 

Ace grinned, his big tooth sticking out a little, “I love ya too. What do ya say we go eat some breakfast?” he asked, standing up and holding out his hand.

2D hesitated for a moment, gnawing on his lip. He nodded and grabbed his hand, smiling as Ace helped him up.

* * *

“Back,” Ace called as he entered the motel room, “Both of us,” he added with a toothy grin.

“Thank you,” Noodle mouthed to Ace from where she was helping Russ set up breakfast while Murdoc lounged on one of the beds. They had moved the table, since there was only three chairs, so it was against one of the beds so there would be more places to sit for the now-five member band.

“Well, I’m starved,” Murdoc clapped his hands, sitting up on the bed and moving to sit in one of the chairs.

2D and Ace immediately took the spot on the bed, not intending to separate anytime soon...for anyone.

“I think we should talk about what we’re gonna do next,” Russel told them once they were settled in, “Given that we don’t exactly have a house anymore.”

“Let’s maybe look for somethin’ a little less haunted this time,” 2D added, laughing weakly, “Think I’ve had enough of it for a while…’sides Del,” he added quickly, looking at Russel with wide eyes, “Real glad he’s back.”

“Del’s back?” Murdoc asked, “Well, good, we can use ‘im for the new album!”

“No thanks you to,” Russel snapped at Murdoc quickly, “And he’ll be on the album if he wants to be, not if you  _ say so _ . You ain’t in charge anymore.”

“Then who is?” Murdoc demanded.

“No one,” Noodle said, happily drinking her coffee, “We’re all in charge. We make decisions together and have meetings. You’re welcome to be a part of them, Murdoc. You’re in one right now.”

Murdoc scoffed, but kept quiet, going back to his food.

“Well, I for one think we deserve a little vacation,” Ace grinned, giving Noodle a look, “Something we’ve been working on for a while.”

Noodle grinned, “Ace and I want to go skiing!” she told them, “I was inspired by my little trip to El Mierda’s hideout. I was a  _ natural _ at skiing. I think a break from the heat is exactly what we need right now,” she told them all.

“And we need a break before the next album,” Russ added, “Damon’s already opened his mouth about it, so now everyone knows about it.”

“Noodle and I found a ski lodge online...it looks like just what we need to relax,” Ace grinned, holding 2D’s hand under the table tightly, “No spirits or soul stealers this time.”

“‘Cept for Del,” 2D gave him a toothy grin. 

“Except for Del,” Ace agreed with a mutual smile. 

“Looks like we’re going on a family vacation then,” Noodle grinned, “All in favor?” she asked, putting her hand in.

Russ immediately put his hand in and it was quickly followed by 2D and Ace’s free hands. 

“Well?” Noodle raised an eyebrow at Murdoc.

Murdoc rolled his eyes and put his hand in as well.

Ace squeezed 2D’s hand under the table, a silent reassurance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, it's turning into a universe.

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 coming soon with 2D's perspective on things.
> 
>  
> 
> be gentle I'm hhhhhhh fragile.


End file.
